Aube
by Esseule
Summary: Edo Erlu / Suite d'OS plus ou moins court / Parce qu'un jour, peut-être qu'elle se pardonnerait à elle-même. Et peut-être parce que le premier pas vers ce pardon se ferait grâce à elle.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy marchait d'un pas rageur dans le château. C'était n'importe quoi ! Comment ce nouveau roi avait pu faire ça. Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle était où la justice ? Des gens étaient morts, ses amis étaient morts, et ça n'avait aucune importance ?!

Et ce foutu roi se justifiait avec un simple "ce n'est pas la justice que vous voulez mais la vengeance" ? C'était ridicule !

Malgré tous leurs crimes, les anciens commandants de la garde royal n'auraient rien. Complètement blanchis. Quand elle l'avait su, elle avait cru défaillir. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait simplement ne rien faire ? "Ils obéissaient aux ordres avant tout". Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres qu'ils étaient innocents. S'ils obéissaient, c'est qu'ils étaient d'accord. Si jamais on lui avait ordonné d'aller chasser des êtres humains et de les tuer, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait ! Mais eux, si. Alors pour elle, ils étaient tout autant coupable que Faust.

Mais visiblement, le prince Jellal n'était pas de cet avis, car non seulement les commandants n'avaient eu aucune sanction, mais en plus, ils était toujours à leur poste. La chasseuse de fées étant même passée commandante de la première armée.

Une immense blague.

Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait laissé le nouveau roi engager fairy tail.

Mais elle n'avait pas su. Et maintenant c'était elle qui devait jouer les intermédiaires entre la guilde et le royaume. Certes, le fait que la guilde soit directement liée à la couronne promettait aux membres du travail permanent et en plus de ça, la possibilité de s'impliquer dans l'avenir du pays. Et dieu seul savait que cela avait rendu Lucy heureuse quand elle l'avait su, elle aimait profondément Edolas, et pouvoir participer à sa remise sur pieds l'avait rendu presque euphorique.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était proposée comme intermédiaire, grâce à ça, elle pourrait même assister aux conseils. Mais si le prix à payer pour ça était de côtoyer régulièrement ceux qui les avaient pourchassé pendant trop longtemps, alors ce prix était bien trop élevé pour elle.

Surtout que ses appartements quand elle serait au château seraient juste à côté de ceux de Knightwalker, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez suffisant.

\- Tiens, Ashley.

Lucy cru qu'elle allait abattre quelqu'un. Et si ce quelqu'un pouvait être la femme au cheveux rouge qui venait de l'interpeller et qui maintenant la regardait d'un sourire volontairement provocateur, ce serait encore mieux.

\- Ne m'adresses pas la parole, se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix étrangement basse tout en serrant ses poings du plus qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Le sourire de la commandante s'agrandit.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues un peu plus que ça à me voir si à partir de maintenant tu passes la moitié de ton temps au château.

La blonde grinça des dents.

\- C'est pas parce que le roi est passé outre vos actes que je vais en faire de même. Je te pardonnerai jamais.

Le sourire de la rousse s'effaça et à la place, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de me pardonner. Et en faite, je m'en fou de ton pardon, dit-elle dédaigneuse.

A cet instant, le poing de Lucy partit sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Mais alors que ce poing était partit vers le visage d'Erza, il ne rencontra que du vide, et avant que la blonde ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, elle s'était retrouvée la face contre le mur, son bras droit bloqué derrière elle, la rousse lui maintenant fermement.

Ayant eu le souffle coupé par le choc qui avait été quelque peu violent, surtout ne s'y attendant pas, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air quand elle fût à nouveau capable d'utiliser ses poumons.

Sa première réaction fut de se débattre.

Mauvais choix.

Car à l'instant même où elle essaya de se dégager, son bras remonta encore plus dans son dos, elle faillit en échapper un gémissement de douleur. Puis, elle sentit le corps de la rousse se presser contre le sien, elle sentait même son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle en frissonna, cette femme la rendait malade, alors la sentir ainsi contre elle, non merci.

\- Te méprends pas Ashley, ça m'amuse pas plus que toi de te voir te trimballer dans le château.  
Mais si l'envie te reprend de vouloir me frapper, oublies pas que si on m'appelait la chasseuse de fées, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, dit la commandante contre l'oreille de Lucy.

Ne répondant pas, la blonde se contenta de serrer les dents. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois son bras se lever dans son dos, et cette fois, elle ne pu retenir le gémissement de douleur qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Et soudain, elle fût projetée au sol, se relevant du plus vite qu'elle pu, cherchant du regard, elle ne vit même plus la rousse dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu disparaître aussi vite.

\- Tch, souffla-t-elle de frustration en massant son bras douloureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le jardin intérieur du château, assise en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lucy bougonnait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était dans ce foutu château et elle en avait plus que marre.

Déjà, ce château était froid. Les pierres des murs étaient froides, les dalles au sol étaient froides, les courants d'airs sous les portes étaient froids, la décoration était froide, ses appartements étaient froids, son putain de lit était froid, au point que chaque soir, elle retardait le plus possible l'heure à laquelle elle irait sous la couette pour ne pas sentir cette désagréable froideur qui lui mordait les os.

On lui avait dit qu'un château de pierre gardait le froid, mais au point là ?! Lucy était habituée à la chaleur, elle était faite pour la chaleur !

Mais ici, tout ce qu'elle touchait ou approchait était froid.

Et bordel de merde, pourquoi tous les habitants de ce château à la noix étaient aussi froids que lui !

Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose concernant les membres du conseil, ceux-ci n'étant pas reconnus pour leur grande jovialité, les commandants…. N'en parlons même pas. Mais les personnes qui travaillaient au château ?

Quand elle disait bonjour, la moitié ne lui répondait même pas, la regardant simplement de travers, tandis que l'autre moitié lui répondait du bout des lèvres et la regardait comme si elle était cinglée.

Ah ça, elle l'avait vite perdu, son entrain habituelle.

Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, elle aurait presque préféré passer une semaine avec Levy plutôt que dans ce château.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée.

Ouais, non. Finalement elle préférait le château.

Elle soupira.

Dire qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle parlait de temps en temps avec coco, cette gamine était gentille, la voir passer son temps à courir l'amusait. Mais c'était une enfant, et même si elle appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille, pour elle qui avait l'habitude de la vie à fairy tail, toujours très animée, elle se sentait seule.

Il y avait le roi aussi. Elle lui avait parlé quelques fois, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu l'écouter au sujet des commandants, il était gentil et plutôt sympathique. Mais étant un tout nouveau roi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lucy passa une main dans ses cheveux, cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de les sentir si court, même s'ils avaient un peu repoussé, ils étaient encore loin de leur longueur d'origine.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit une masse rousse qui bougeait, et les yeux de la blonde se voilèrent avant de se détourner.

Knightwalker aussi s'était coupé les cheveux.

Pour toutes deux, le but de cette coupe avait été de les différencier de leur double d'Earthland.

Au seul détail que la rousse l'avait fait dans le but de mieux tuer son double, alors que la blonde l'avait fait l'unique but de ne plus être constamment face à son propre reflet.

La Lucy d'Earthland avait beau avoir un caractère assez différent du sien, cela l'avait tout de même troublé, car elle avait bien vu qu' au fond d'elles, elles étaient bien la même personne.

Elle se disait que finalement, la seule chose qui avait fait qu'elles n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes était simplement le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la même enfance et pas les mêmes expériences.

Et en ayant ça en tête, elle se demandait très sérieusement les différences qu'il y avait pu avoir entre l'Erza d'ici et celle de là-bas pour que l'une d'elle soit une tueuse et l'autre l'une des membres les plus appréciée de fairy tail. Il y avait un monde entier entre les deux femmes… Littéralement d'ailleurs.

Tournant la tête, elle vit une nouvelle fois la commandante, elle marchait d'un pas assuré, se dirigeant plus ou moins dans sa direction, elle était un peu près sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Ce mettant à la fixer sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Lucy se dit que ses cheveux plus court lui allait plutôt bien, cela lui dégageait le visage et lui donnait un air beaucoup moins froid que lorsque sa longue tignasse lui cachait presque la moitié du visage.

Descendant son regard, elle vit l'éternelle écharpe bleue de la commandante flotter dans son dos. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle l'avait toujours vu avec, autant en été qu'en hiver, au point où elle s'était mise à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a portait tout le temps.

Le bleu de l'écharpe tranchait nettement avec ses cheveux rouges, mais le mélange des deux couleurs donnait finalement un bon rendu.

Descendant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la rousse, cette fois, Lucy regarda sa peau laiteuse et…

\- Ashley ! Quand t'auras finit de me mater, je te rappelle que t'es censée partir rejoindre ta guilde pour leur assigner du boulot !

La blonde papillonna des yeux. Quoi ?! Elle ?! La mater ?!

Piquée au vif, Lucy se releva d'un bond et regarda la commandante qui lui était passée devant et était maintenant dos à elle.

\- Même dans tes rêves les plus malsains je te materai jamais ! Hurla-t-elle.

La commandante ne réagissant absolument pas à sa phrase, la blonde poursuivit, encore plus fort.

\- Et t'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Mais une fois de plus, la commandante ne réagit pas et continua à avancer vers une direction inconnue. Ce qui énerva encore plus la tête blonde. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais à chaque fois que la commandante passait à sa portée, elle lui disait quelque chose avec un horrible sourire en coin que Lucy rêvait de lui arracher du visage.

Elle le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tch, prononça-t-elle en barrant les bras sur sa poitrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire Almayen, ça fait plaisir

…..

Il avait toujours été agréable de se promener dans les rues de la capital.

Lucy se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle y était venue, alors qu'elle n'était que toute petite, elle avait été émerveillée.

Voir toutes ces lacrimas qui illuminaient la ville de toutes les couleurs, les petits chevaux de bois animés par la magie sur lesquels les enfants se promenaient, tous ces habitant si joyeux, les habitations étaient immenses, les petits marchands pullulaient les rues, offrant de tant à autre quelques une de leurs marchandises.

À l'époque, la ville transpirait la magie et la richesse.

Pour une enfant qui n'avait toujours connu que son petit village, très loin de tout ça, c'était merveilleux.

Puis, elle avait grandit, et elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait en fait rien de merveilleux la dedans.

Là où la capital usait de la magie à outrance, les villes et villages plus éloignés étaient restreints de manières disproportionnées.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les habitants de la capital ne semblaient même pas au courant de cela. En même temps, si elle-même avait habité la capital, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'en être un jour sortie. Tout dans cette ville était fait pour que les gens ne cherchent pas à en partir.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de l'extérieur comme elle, on comprenait facilement pourquoi…

Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, chaque fois qu'elle était venue à la capital, même en sachant que tout ça n'était qu'une immense supercherie dans le seul but de garder les habitants de la ville sous la botte du roi, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher une infime partie d'elle de s'émerveiller et de trouver ça agréable.

Comme quoi, la supercherie marchait plutôt bien.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

La magie ne faisant plus partie de ce monde, la ville était éclairée avec d'innombrables torches, les enfants se baladaient toujours sur des cheveux de bois, mais ceux-ci étaient animés grâce à quatre petites roulettes, les habitants souriaient toujours autant et les marchands étaient toujours là.

Et dorénavant, tout ce spectacle était belle et bien vrai.

La seule chose qui entachait tout ça était le fait qu'il n'y avait, encore une fois, que la capital qui était dans un si belle état.

Mais cette fois, la cause était différente.

Le « démon Dragnir » n'ayant fait son apparition que dans cette ville, il était évidemment à prévoir que le reste du pays allait être dans la panique quand, sans aucun raison, il s'était soudain retrouvé sans magie.

Plusieurs émeutes avaient éclaté, des pillages avaient eu lieu, des incendies avaient été provoqué, de nombreux blessés avait été déclaré et même, fort heureusement en nombre très minime, quelques décès annoncés.

Il avait fallut un peu plus d'un long mois à l'armée pour réussir à contenir tout ce désastre et calmer les foules. Quand les gens avaient apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à la capital, ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles. Mais même si certains n'étaient pas réellement convaincus, les rumeurs qui arrivaient depuis la capital faisaient leur travail. Et les gens finir par décider de croire cette histoire.

Cependant, même si tout cela était « arrangé », le pays en avait gardé des stigmates.

Tout ce qui avait été détruit ne s'était pas miraculeusement reconstruit. Et aujourd'hui, mise à part la capital, le reste du pays n'était pas dans un très bon état. Mais il était en reconstruction. Et ça, c'était le premier pas vers un avenir plus radieux.

C'est sur cette pensée que Lucy remarqua qu'elle était arrivée devant le château.

Et elle se stoppa net, passant un main derrière son crâne, se frottant nerveusement.

Ouais, un avenir radieux pour le pays. Mais en ce qui concernait son avenir à elle, son avenir proche, son avenir très proche même, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit tout aussi radieux.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se donner du courage, la blonde pénétra dans l'enceinte de pierre, les soldats la laissant passer sans la moindre question.

Marchant d'un pas faussement assuré, elle ne laissait rien transparaître de son léger stress.

C'était idiot. Elle ? La grande Lucy de fairy tail ? Stressait ? Elle s'en serait volontiers mit une baffe à elle-même si il n'y avait pas eu des soldats ainsi que des employés du château qui pouvaient la voir. Déjà qu'on la regardait comme si elle était à moitié folle, si en plus on la voyait se frapper, ce serait fini.

Mais le fait est qu'elle stressait. Tout ça à cause de Natsu. Et de Grey. Et de Levy. Et de toute cette bande de naze qui était dans sa guilde.

Tout ça partait du fait que le roi leur avait demandé d'aller aider à la reconstruction d'un petit village à l'Est.

Plusieurs maisons avaient été abîmées, dont l'église qui l'était très sérieusement, menaçant de s'effondrer.

Fairy tail s'était donc rendue là bas pour sécuriser et reconstruire. Le royaume s'étant chargé de leur faire amener sur place tout le matériel nécessaire.

Sauf que voila, une fois sur place, la guilde s'était vite rendue compte que l'église, quelque peu bancal, ne pourrait pas être simplement réparée. Il allait falloir la démolir pour en rebâtir une nouvelle.

Mais démolir un bâtiment, même si ça avait l'air simple dit comme ça, ça ne l'était pas vraiment, surtout qu'il y avait des maisons qui, sans être collées à l'église, n'en était pas très loin non plus. Il ne suffisait donc pas de simplement faire basculer le grand édifice comme l'avait proposé Natsu et Grey.

C'est donc Levy qui avait eu une idée. Selon elle, elle allait être capable de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment sur lui même grâce à des explosifs, en calculant les endroits précis où devraient se trouver les charges et à quelle dose, pour ne pas créer trop de dégâts alentour.

D'abord dubitative sur le fait qu'une démolissions qui comprenait plusieurs charges explosives dans le lot puisse se faire « sans trop de dégâts alentour », et par le fait que ce soit Levy qui l'ai proposé, Lucy s'était finalement laissée convaincre devant le manque d'option qu'ils avaient.

Sauf qu'évidemment, tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Arrivant de plus en plus près des quartiers du roi, la blonde ralentissait à chaque pas sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Deux groupes de rebelles associés à des pilleurs se sont regroupés ici, à priori, ils travaillent ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

\- J'attends plus d'informations, mais je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir envisager d'envoyer un escadron.

Les portes de la salle où était le roi étaient ouvertes, laissant sortir les deux voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Il y avait bien sûr le roi, mais la deuxième voix était celle de Knigtwalker.

Elle n'avait vraiment jamais de chance. Elle songea un bref instant à faire demi-tour pour revenir plus tard mais si elle s'abaissait à fuir par le simple fait que la commandante était présente, son ego en prendrait en sacré coup.

Alors elle s'approcha et toqua à la porte ouverte pour signaler sa présence.

Les deux têtes qui jusqu'à présent étaient fixées vers une immense carte étalée sur une table se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers elle, et elle se retrouva face à deux visage, un dans lequel se lisait une certaine surprise et l'autre neutre.

\- Lucy ? Demanda le roi. Tu es revenue ? Vous avez déjà fini ?

\- Et bien… Pas vraiment. C'est à dire que… Euh… On aurait besoin de plus de matériel.

Il y eu un cours instant de flottement. Cette fois, même sur le visage de la rousse s'inscrit une légère surprise.

\- On avait pourtant prévu une marge de 10 % sur presque tout. Il y avait plus de dégâts que mentionné ? Il vous faut quoi ? Demanda la rousse.

\- De tout.

Cette fois les deux visages face à elle froncèrent les sourcils.

Et merde.

Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- En quelle quantité ? Osa le roi.

La blonde sentit ses mains devenir moites. Voilà, le moment tant redouté était arrivé.

\- A vue d'œil, je dirais au moins trois ou quatre fois tout ce qui était prévu à la base.

Un « quoi ?! » retentit dans la pièce, poussé par la rousse, cette dernière s'étant redressée comme un piquet tandis que le roi avait manqué de tomber à la renverse en entendant la nouvelle. Puis un « mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?! » et un « qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » se mélangèrent.

Lucy se frotta l'arrière du crâne et un rire gênée sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Et bien en fait, quand on est arrivé, on a vu que l'église était en très mauvaise état et qu'il allait falloir la démolir, alors on a décidé de le faire avec des petites explosions contrôlées. Sauf que pendant qu'on installait tout, Natsu a eu peur, alors il a fait un sursaut sur Grey, mais Grey avec toutes ses fringues, il est tombé et il a roulé jusque sur Mirajane, qui est ensuite tombée sur Cana, Cana qui parlait avec Levy et qui en tombant s'est accrochée à elle, mais Levy a eu le réflexe de sauter en arrière et elle a posé sa main sur le seul bouton qui fallait pas toucher, alors tout a explosé alors que rien n'était en place, et comme tous les explosifs étaient au même endroit ça a fait un gros souffle et six maisons qui étaient un peu endommagées ont pas supporté, dit la blonde d'un traite en rigolant nerveusement.

Les deux autres l'a regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Et devant le manque de réaction de ses opposant, Lucy reprit la parole.

\- Mais au moins, l'église est tombée !

\- Non mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ?! S'égosilla la rousse alors que le bleu n'avait toujours pas réagit.

La blonde grimaça, ça, elle l'avait peut être mérité.

Mais soudain, les traits de la commandante se détendirent de la colère qui avait fusé sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant et elle fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire.

\- Comment Natsu a eu peur ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Lucy déglutit, le roi tiqua, attendant certainement une réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Très probablement emportée par un ange qui passait par là.

\- C'est ta faute, c'est ça ?

Nouvelle grimace du côté de la blonde.

\- J'ai... Peut être voulu le frapper.

La rousse prit un air dépité.

\- Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! Il avait mangé mon

\- Oh mais fermes la, la coupa la rousse et se massant le crâne.

Et la blonde obéit. Mais alors qu'elle était restée fixée depuis le début sur la rousse, un rire la fit sursauté. Et les deux femmes de la pièce se tournèrent vers le roi qui rigolait.

\- Que ce soit sur Earthland ou sur Edolas, fairy tail reste fairy tail, dit finalement le bleuté légèrement amusé.

\- Oui, donc, que ce soit dans n'importe quel univers, cette guilde est une plaie, conclut Erza.

\- Au détail près que sur Earthland, ça aurait probablement été toi, à la place de Lucy.

\- Que... Quoi ?!

\- Oui, la même scène aurait très bien pu se produire mais en partant du fait que Natsu aurait renversé ton fraisier, ce qui t'aurais mise dans une rage folle, expliqua le roi le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux tâches roses apparurent sur les joues de la rousses sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Certes, elle aimait cette pâtisserie mais au point là ? C'était un peu exagéré.

Mais la rousse reprit son teint naturel quand elle entendit le rire moqueur d'une certaine blonde.

\- En attendant, là, on est sur Edolas, pas Earthland, alors rigole pas trop parce que c'est toujours de ta faute.

Le roi rit une nouvelle fois à la remarque tandis que la blonde se rembrunit.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle souffla un "tch" bien distinct.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.


End file.
